No Conscience
by Lenkish
Summary: Nunnally was truly the only thing keeping Lelouch from becoming a monster.


The corpse of his sister was still warm behind him. His best friend's battered and broken body a few feet behind her. In his short 10 years of life he had known great despair, but this was too much. He stood there, staring down the barrel of gun with nothing registering. His world had ended. The boy from Britannia in the middle of war torn Japan wasn't even thinking anymore.

"Just shoot this one like you did the other two. Britannians like him killed my brother! We can just take their supplies and make it to Narita. Hurry up and do it!".

"The kid is just standing there, the other kid was putting up a fight, that's why the girl got shot. But this one… I can't just shoot a kid man."

"Yes you can, fuck. If you won't do it…"

The fiery Japanese boy, barely older than the kid they had at gunpoint, took the pistol from his older companion. He leveled the pistol at the boy and pulled the trigger. Out of seemingly nowhere, a girl burst onto the scene.

"He mustn't die!"

She took the bullet directly in the heart, her form shielding the catatonic boy from harm. The boy was snapped from his stupor by this. He blinked several times and stared at the girl who had appeared from nowhere and, like Suzaku before her, had died so that he may live. His sister was dead, his mother was dead, his first and only friend was dead. There was nothing left for him in this life except the final mercy.

"That… that was fucking weird. Whatever. Kid you got lucky."

A voice enters the boys head, the same voice as that girl who had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

_You don't want it to end here, do you? Surely you must have something to continue living on for. _

A picture of his father entered the boys mind. This is the man who was responsible. **He** was complacent in the murder of the boy's mother. **He** sent the boy and his sister to this god forsaken country. **He** made war on the nation starting with the location where the boy and sister was living.

That man must die. The boy had something to live for, he couldn't die here, not while his father yet drew breath. The voice continued.

_I can give you power, a means to achieve your dream and live on. You must help me achieve my own dream in return. Will you accept this contract, boyo?_

There was nothing more to consider all tasks at hand had been cleared all he must do is accept.

_**I accept the terms of this contract.**_

"That luck has run out now, kid." The Japanese teen readied to pull the trigger again.

"_**DIE!"**_ The boy spoke his first words since his sister had been slain.

"Of course, your highness." The first man with a demented smile etched upon his face turn the pistol on his friend. A single shot to heart ended the older man. The teenager turned the gun upon himself next, a shot to the jugular avenged the death of the boy's loved ones.

"Well then."

The sounds of battle echoed all around. The Britannians were in retreat from Itsukushima, a battle they had unbelievably lost. A convoy of soldiers were en route to reinforce the Britannians and prevent a full route. They noticed a lone Britannian boy standing upon the side of the road. Their leader ordered them to halt the convoy. All looked on with interest as the officer approached the ragged looking boy.

"Boy, what are you doing so far from a Britannian safe zone, where are you parents?"

The boy seemed to consider his words. A cold calculating look, one unexpected on the face of such a young boy, graced the boys face for a second before his left eye seemed to flare with evil light.

"_**In the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia fallen prince of the Empire, I command you, all of you, OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!"**_

His voice a chilly breeze heralded the end of these soldiers lives. The men spoke with a single unified voice.

"Of course, your highness! All hail Lelouch! Death to Britannia! All Hail Lelouch!"

These soldiers continued on, eventually encountering the Britannian lines. The Britannians fighting there, being on the verge of defeat cheered at the arrival of reinforcements. And their cheers were met with gunfire. Lelouch's newest soldiers, and the many other groups he had created throughout the day, gunned down Britannians from behind as they fought the Japanese before them.

Tohdoh miracle was transformed from Japan's only victory in the war to Britannia's bloodiest defeat since Edinburgh. The Britannia victory in the war however was still an inevitability. It was long and bloody however. The Japanese, under the guidance and leadership of Genbu Kururugi fought on. His assassination by members of the OSI after 3 months of endless urban warfare sealed the war. Or it should have.

Pockets of resistance, well armed and well equipped, constantly popped up. Seemingly loyal Britannians would at times embrace insanity and march into battle side by side with Eleven terrorists. The country was in an endless state of chaos, the more men Britannia sent to stabilize the region the greater the maelstrom that appeared.

An endless cycle of treason prevented the Britannians from truly colonizing the country. The Chinese, partnering with the still strong Japanese Army in exchange for Britannia's share of Sakuradite concessions, eventually invaded throwing Britannians off the island nation once and for all.

Amongst the last group of Britannia settlers to evacuate was a young boy travelling alone.

"Cornelia, I'm glad to see you are the one who is being sent to reconquer Japan. You are truly at your most stunning while on the field of battle."

"Schneizel, you flatter me too much!"

"Only because you deserve it, dear sister."

The exchange between two of the most powerful people on the planet was interrupted by the chiming of a fork on a glass. The one responsible was facing away from the crowd. He stood rather short, and was dressed in the apparel of the other servers. It seemed as if some poor young fool had just stepped beyond his class.

"You there, child, how dare you seek to capture the attention of Britannia's elite!" the Knight of Five bellowed.

The boy turned. His face was obscured by a visor, much like the rest of the serving staff.

"Who am I? I am the spectre of Britannia's sins. And I am the greatest enemy that Britannia does not know." the boy replied, his voice surprisingly deep and his articulation could only be described as aristocratic.

"Come child, get down from there before you get into anymore trouble!" Clovis, the third prince and host of the party said.

"I'd rather not, brother." The boy smoothly replied while removing the visor, clearly displaying his face for all those to see.

"Is that?" Cornelia gasped.

"Good heavens now this is a surprise." Schneizel said, bemusement trickling from his voice.

"Le-Lelouch is that really you?" Clovis stuttered out after a moment of sheer shock.

"Of course, dear Clovis. I have come back to give you, all of you, just one simple request."

"And what would that be, Lelouch?" Schneizel spoke up, drawing attention to himself.

"It's very simple Schneizel. _**I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you, all of you, serve me!**_"

The whole party, as a single demented chorus chimed in as one "**Of course your Majesty!**"

All tasks at hand had been cleared. Victory was all but assured, Britannians would spill Britannian blood on the streets of Pendragon this day, and the Emperor would stand beaten and broken at Lelouch's mercy. Lelouch's mercy had died with his sister.


End file.
